User talk:Javilus
Explain the Weegee pages you made first The Hater of this Wikia 00:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool story, bro The Hater of this Wikia 01:54, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Now that UnMario is clean of your and Poff's gang's vandalism, you wanna make the Wikia Staff allow the vandals to keep roaming here ? No, you troll.The Hater of this Wikia 01:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Well,I can allow to to use an account, but not 'crat. Besides if I were that freak Tsepelcory, why would I had deleted 90% of his crap and the crap done here during 2009 ? The Hater of this Wikia 02:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) UnMario has gone through a HUGE downfall with that UnAnything pages... Even Mr. Guy gave up and retired! That's not correct! He's in charge of the site for 3 years or so! He left because of Poff, Tsepelcory, LostGod, Family guy freak 2 and company! who made ALOT of crap here, The Wikia Staff will see what I did for UnMario. All the pages I deleted were -crap- and stubs... or either offensive and unfunny content! The Hater of this Wikia 02:08, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes they did. I thought they were in UnMario's side, not on Tsepel's. Well you can create an account somewhere and use here The Hater of this Wikia 02:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I have to be a dictator or else UnMario will die and end up as a spammer hideout, like many dead wiks are now. Please cancel your report The Hater of this Wikia 02:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Not yet, sorry. There's plans to make a better way of approving promotion. Purple Ninjakoopa 02:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, hey. Don't worry, you'll likely get repromoted. Purple Ninjakoopa 02:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Javilus, calm down a bit. We finally starting working everything out. Also, I think the point Cube wanted to make was UnMARIO, not UnNintendo, so concentrating on the Mario series. And Super Mario Bros made a forum here: http://unmario.smfforfree3.com/index.php Purple Ninjakoopa 16:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Zero Two had offensive content. You know that this wiki can't have that Chris McLean 18:54, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I think you are missing the point. McLean is not referring to it not being Nintendo related but to it not being Mario-related. Most of the non-Mario pages we have are currently either related to a lot of UnMario stuff or marked for linkage to more Marioness. See for example Evil Guy. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:39, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Obviously I was calling Poff an idiot |: Chris McLean 00:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) PS: why didn't you help deleting Poff's spam ??? YOU!! TheHaterinthisWikia is the one who banned my first account, Ngl42398!!! by the way, javilus, if you're an admin (I don't know), could you please unban my old account? Here is the link User: Ngl42398 if so, thanks a lot! User: lol42398 12:18 AM EST, January 9 2010 hey I knew you would be a sysop again! My friend Lotrfan1 is banned (like everyone else) can you unban him. He never did anything wrong on this wiki. Actually he didnt really do anything at all. -.- Why is giygas removed? He is related to Nintendo. --Mcfan2 23:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) wut? Bureaucrats can do that? How comes i never noticed......--Mcfan2 10:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) So......will Giygas be restored or something?--Mcfan2 15:23, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ! Hi. Its LostGod2000. Can you remove my block? I understand why I was blocked by The Hater of this Wikia. Family guy freak 2 made a "Weegee wiki" where lost god weegee will fit in. And if your curious how I got around my block, I logged out. Yea......... Good thing there is a restore button. Giygas must come back cuz: 1-Hes awesome 2-hes not on the unnintendo wiki 3-the unnintendo wiki is lame anyway 4-he IS nintendo related 5-without him we wouldnt have Dead Ness And you made an Alien Hommid article! XD Great idea but what has it to do with Nintendo?--Mcfan2 15:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) SMILE! THANK YOU! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! Oh, one more thing. Can I be repromoted? hmmmmmmmmmmmmm I think someone is spamming your userpage and talkpage. Now for the more important stuff, we have TO MANY bureacrats. This aint going well.--Mcfan2 09:17, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Another spam attack happened (as you proboaly know) and I need to get repromoted one last time. It was my duty to destroy crap and restore good things. I will leave it. Yeah, it is sad that many people think we're just the video game version of Uncyclopedia. Also, I think we should revive UnKirby Wiki and make it a sister wiki of ours. Mr. Guy 15:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Please, PLEASE make me admin I will not spam/vandalize again, I simply want to unblock innocent people Chris blocked and restore their pages and other pages. And no, Tsepelcory and Poff/Bambifan101 are not the same people. I think Tsepel is Grawp instead. Like . But if I can I will give Tsepel another change long as he doesn't add pointless pages like Chinese language or Hong Kong. Bambifan101 04:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's import those pages! Can I be syspo JUST for that? Bambifan101 18:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::You gotta delete all those pages I imported! Bambifan101 19:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Just delete all of that crap. The Satoru Iwata page here is too crappy, I imported the last GOOD version, not the complete Uncyclopedia clone. Import the image too, I still don't know how to do those images. I don't even think Chris is around right now. Is he gone or breaking? Bambifan101 19:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I need syspo though to import. At least unless I keep doing it from stratch. PLEASE DONT MAKE ME DO IT FROM SRATCH! IVE DONE TOO MANY FROM STRATCH! And delete them here too. Bambifan101 19:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't know if he's even here! Are you sure he didn't retire? If not do the imports I can only add this now: This will be imported soon. Category:Pages deleted from UnMario Category:Pages deleted from Uncyclopedia Bambifan101 19:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) also back are you als back?cause ii am chris didn't unblock my old account how stupid off him uh? also back are you als back?cause ii am chris didn't unblock my old account how not cool of him uh? he should just give me permission to my old account Hey Im Mcfan2. Can you gimme some Sysop & Rollback powers. I can't make any edits.--Smbzfan2 10:43, February 13, 2010 (UTC) (AKA Mcfan2) I even can't create a userpage. O.O yeah me to iand i want my old account back to.i just want to edit as FGF2 not as FGF3 =( dude.............. were me and mcfan ain't the same guy i have worser spelling in english and he masterd it dude were not the same person and my fgf2 account must be unblocked i want to edit as my old acount :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D Jav, thanks for the help. Glad to have you back. Purple Ninjakoopa 03:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ........ I suppose you can't unban my other acc? Anyway can you gimme Sysop and rollback. I'd like to ask McLean but i can't leave a message on his talkpage.--Smbzfan2 15:08, February 15, 2010 (UTC)(AKA Mcfan2) I don't get it. I mate the quote of the dat change automaticly and Chris rolls it back? Apprearntly he tought that im Poff.--Smbzfan2 15:09, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :( Chris McLean has been gone for five days straight! Where is he? If he has truly left, we are doomed unless we get a new leader... (sigh) This wiki is done for... who is.. gonna be in charge and where the hell iis chis and M123 were not doomed Hmmm... So your going to be leader? That can be arranged. I dont see how someone like me could do a responsible leadership, but what the hell? Go ahead. Maybe I can get sysop rights and fill in second place 'till Ninjakoopa returns. NEVER MIND! Chris is back, I heard. I was wondering... Can I have my sysop rights now? A question... When I was an unregistered contributer, I created T-5000. You remember? Why did you like it so much? You made very helpful edits, urged me on to create an account to make it even better, and added it to a few sources. Why did you? O, and thxs for deleting "Luigi the green guy." U rul! good on ya Nice one on banning that ****; The Hater of this Wikia : ) Anyway... Anyhow, I was wondering if my ip adress could become unbanned, I still don't know how I was banned in the first place by The Hater of this Wikia, I never created stupid one sentence pages full of spelling mistakes and hardly ever put ridiculous, pointless things into articles (the occasional picture maybe, but only on pages I created) javilus please! please unblock my old account FGF2 and Mewten123 old account LostGod2000 please!take off the sysops rights plz!javilus we will edit good again and we will listen to the new rules OK?we do everything!!!!!!!!!! JAVILUS DOSE NOT DROWN KITTENS. Since u blocked me, people think i hate u, so... A NICE COMMENT! JAVILUS DOSE NOT DROWN KITTENS AT LEAST NOT ANY KITTENS I KNOW OF, SO I CANT SAY SHE ACTUALLY DROWNS KITENS AND KNOW IT 4 SURE! and theres more nice where that came from. and by the way, i'm Ladybug68 by the way, can u make me an admin???? i deserve it! i was nice 2 u! did u not c tha comment! Hi Sir! Am from The New Super Mario Wiki and ladybug68 the creater and the user you block ask me if you can unblock him from this wiki because he promise that he wont spam anymore. i will make sure she behave so she wont spam. OK? Fateggman 18:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) DID HE EVEN SPAM?????????? maybe he just said that. Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Do you remember me? I just wanted to know. PS Ummm, Javilius, I have permanetly been banned from UnAnything Wiki, so can you please unban me from there? Yeah, thanks. - Ummm, It's User:Ladybug68, Yaw, Bye.